


Winter

by fanetjuh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Winter has come, just like father promised. And with winter war has come too. All soldiers gather at Winterfell, but when Sansa notices Theon finding a place to sleep outside, she's determined to convince him to come inside.





	Winter

Father had always promised them that winter was coming. No matter how long the summers lasted. No matter how hot they were and no matter how badly some dared to believe that this summer would never end. Eventually winter always came. But father had not known that this time winter would bring war with an army of the undead. Father had not known that this time the wall that should have kept them safe would shatter. Father had not known that the cold wasn’t the biggest treat his children would be facing now.

Sansa stared at the courtyard of Winterfell. 

During the day the courtyard was filled with countless of people preparing for war. But at night they all exchanged the blanket of snow for the comforting warmth of the burning fires in the castle. No one knew how many nights they still had to drink and sing and kiss and sleep. No one knew when the white walkers would reach them and when it was either saving Westeros or death.

Sansa furrowed her eyebrows however when she saw a slight movement close to one of the walls. She couldn’t imagine anyone voluntarily braving the cold at night, and she couldn’t imagine Jon throwing anyone out either. 

But the longer she looked at the shadow, the more familiar he seemed. The way he moved, his posture, the way he curled himself up and wrapped his arms around his knees. 

Theon.

Her brother’s best friend who had deserted Robb when Robb had needed him the most. The boy who had tried to conquer Winterfell because someone had told him he had been a slave and prisoner, even though father had never treated him as such. But also the boy who had survived Ramsay’s cruelties and had eventually found the courage to rescue her from that monster, no matter the costs.

After letting out a deep sigh Sansa reached for her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders. She held her boots in her hands while she walked down the stairs, only sliding them on when she was certain no one would hear her footsteps and would come after her. When she stepped outside the snow crisped beneath her feet and she pulled the hood over her head to cover her face.

Theon didn’t see her coming. He had his eyes closed and leaned against the cold wall. A thin blanket covered his body, but he was clearly shivering and his teeth clattered. 

“Theon?” Sansa kneeled down in front of him and placed a hand on his arm. “What are you doing out here?” She whispered, but her voice was firm and steady. “Why aren’t you inside like the others?”

His eyes flashed open, but he bent his head and avoided her glance. Sansa wasn’t sure if his lips trembled because of the cold or because of his nervousness. 

“Haven't you suffered enough?” She cocked her head and swallowed, but when Theon finally looked up at her she saw nothing but regret, pain and guilt in his glance.

Slowly he shook his head. “Never.” His voice was shaky. “I can never undo what I did.” He looked over her shoulder at Winterfell, at the open door leading to the warm castle. “This was my home and I betrayed it. I betrayed Robb. I betrayed you and Rickon and Bran and Arya.”

Sansa nodded. “Yes, you did.” She licked her dry lips and when a shiver rolled down her spine she tightened her cloak. “But you paid a high price for that, didn’t you?” She didn’t know the details. She had never asked and Theon had never spoken about them. But she knew parts of his story, and those parts were enough to make her sick already.

“I don’t deserve to sleep there.” Theon shook his head firmly when he pointed at the castle. “Robb never came home. I shouldn’t have come home either, not without him. I should have been with him when he died.” He hesitated. “I lost every right to live here when I took the castle by force.”

Sansa let out a deep sigh and she stretched out her hand to touch his hairy cheek. “You helped me escape Ramsay. You brought me back to Jon. You made mistakes, but you also did your very best to make up for them.”

“I didn’t.” Theon shook his head once more. “I ran away when they captured my sister. I’m a coward. I will always be a coward.” He paused. “I’m not like you and Jon. I’m surely not like Robb. I’m not brave. I’m not intelligent. I’m just a coward.”

“Theon…” Sansa sat down next to him and pressed her hip to his. “We all did things we regret. We all did things to save ourselves. We all said things we didn’t mean to stay alive.” Sansa closed her eyes. “And others paid the price for it.”

“How can anyone trust me again? How can Jon be so sure I won’t switch sides and move against him?” 

“He can’t.” Sansa admitted. “But it doesn’t matter. This war is bigger than any fight we’ve fought so far. We need everyone, no matter if we can trust them or not.” She curled her lips up into a slight smile. “And he knows you’ve helped me escape. You did something good in the end.”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness, lady Sansa.” 

“You do.” Sansa stood up again and held out her hand. “And as your lady I command you to come inside.” 

A little reluctantly Theon placed his hand in hers and allowed her to pull him up. “Do you think, if I had asked, that your father ever would have given me your hand in marriage?” 

Sansa looked at him for a moment and then the smile on her face brightened. “Maybe, but father’s not here.” She squeezed his hand. “But if we win this war…” She shrugged. “You can always ask me instead.”

For the first time ever since Theon arrived at Winterfell his familiar grin appeared on his face. “And will you say yes when I do?” He cocked his head slightly and Sansa stuck the tip of her tongue between her slightly parted lips.

“You will have to wait and see, Theon.”


End file.
